Mobile communications devices such as smart phones are often equipped with various applications utilizing various communication media. To avoid receiving at least some communications, users may attempt to avoid giving out addresses or identifiers that enable others to contact them at the user's device. Despite attempting to avoid giving out the identifiers, others may still request them from the user, for example by asking them personally.